


Serendipity

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT Extras [51]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, [its free real estate voice] its cute proposal time, floridly over-the-top romantic nonsense, they all gay and theyre all extra as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: Great minds think alike.(Gay minds think in, essentially, exact unison)





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> from this prompt from [@sos-fandoms](sos-fandoms.tumblr.com) over on tumblr
> 
> “proposing marriage (bonus points for multiple bois planning to propose)"
> 
> and the So Very Very many people who mentioned proposals but had to wait because i am an obnoxious perfectionist, so very sorry lol

“Very pleased I can officially say I’m not dating a teenager anymore,” teased Roman, popping a grape in his mouth. Over the top of his head, Virgil rolled his eyes.

“You are not that much older than me, you are being ridiculous,”

“Can’t hear you from all the way down there, babe-”

“Patton is shorter than me and he is older than _you-”_

“And only one more year and you’ll be able to buy booze,”

“Point one,” said Logan, exasperated, “I do not need alcohol to become inebriated, and there is no age limit on the legal purchase of honey. And two, it is not as if the legal drinking age of Ohio has ever _once_ stopped any one us from getting successfully intoxicated. _Must_you mock me so relentlessly?”

“Yes,” said Roman, like he thought that was a really dumb question. Patton giggled before he could stop himself.

“Is there not some kind of… moratorium on mocking a person on their birthday?”

“Maybe in your family,” said Roman, smirking. “If I didn’t gently bully you to show my affection how would you know I love you?”

“You could kiss me,” said Logan, clearly on accident, because he immediately flushed red around his ears.

Roman gave him a slow grin. Patton felt his own face flushing.

“I could,” said Roman, voice low, “Do you want me too?”

“Don’t be obtuse,” Logan muttered, already moving in.

“Hmm, that’s not an answer,” sang Roman wickedly, leaning out of reach.

“You are _teasing_ me,” Logan huffed.

“So you’ve said,” and then Roman did kiss him, light and sweet enough that _Patton_ sighed next to them, which was really just a little ridiculous.

Patton lifted his and Logan’s joined hands as soon as they separated, and pressed his own kiss to the back of Logan’s palm.

“I promise not to tease you on your birthday,” he said slyly. Logan and Virgil took identical sharp inhales at the exact same time.

“_Patton_,” Logan hissed, admonishing but still a little breathless.

“Yes?” he said innocently.

“You know better,” said Logan.

“I really don’t,” Patton laughed.

“That’s teasing,”

“Is not,” said Patton, kissing Logan’s hand again, “It’s your _birthday_, honey – I’ll give you anything you ask for. No plans to tease you,”

A noise rumbled through the clearing, starting in Logan’s chest and ending against Patton’s throat as Logan pulled Patton into his lap and nipped the skin there.

Patton giggled, delighted and not a bit lightheaded, and he felt Logan smile against his neck. Patton tilted his head back, giving Roman and Virgil an upside down smile.

“Well?” he grinned, “Are you coming over here to help me kiss the birthday boy, or not?”

Roman snickered as he crawled out of the circle of Virgil’s arms, coming up alongside them and propping himself on one hand. He laid one slow, lingering kiss on Logan’s shoulder.

Virgil looked a little put out for about half a second before Patton blinked and he was behind Logan, his lips pressed to the back of Logan’s neck.

And then Logan pulled back from Patton’s throat – which was almost certainly going to have _quite_ a fancy bruise, but it wasn’t like Patton had a lot of shame to begin with – and hummed happily. A few strands of his hair were starting to give off tiny sunbeams.

He was beautiful – they were all so beautiful, and so close, and Patton never wanted them to leave. He wanted to stay like this forever.

“We should get married,” he blurted.

All three of them froze. It seemed like even the birds and insects around them had gone silent.

“What?” said Logan, dumbfounded.

Patton gaped. That definitely hadn’t been what he meant to say. “I love you” maybe, or even “I’ll always love you,” something really sappy, because Patton said sappy things all the time but - not that.

But of course he _meant it_, and he couldn’t take it back if he _meant it_, so even though Patton had definitely gone about this in just about the wrongest way ever he was gonna have to own it.

“We should,” he said, nodding rapidly, “I totally biffed it, I don’t have rings or anything, but we really should. Oh gosh, I love you so much, I’m totally messing this up, I’m sorry, but- will you? Marry me?”

Roman burst out laughing.

Patton felt his blood briefly freeze in his veins and then Roman lunged and kissed Patton so fiercely Patton saw spots behind his eyelids.

It was quick though, and then Roman gave identical kisses to Logan and Virgil and dove for his discarded jacket.

“Uh… honey?”

Roman dug through his pockets and turned back around, his eyes shining.

“You didn’t mess up anything,” he said thickly, “And, um- about the rings-”

“_Really?_” said Logan, just as Roman held out a small carved box between them.

“You’re kidding,” said Patton.

“No, not even a little,” said Roman, grinning.

Patton opened the box, and inside were four rings, all different colors with something carved into the tops.

“This is…” Logan trailed off.

“…yeah?” said Roman nervously.

Logan looked up, glancing between the three of them with wide eyes.

He leaned back, and Patton let him go, but all Logan did was turn and open the picnic basket. He reached in, pulling out a bundle of cloth that seemed to have been carefully wrapped.

He unfolded it gently, and sitting inside were three fragrant… flower crowns?

“I grew them,” said Logan, “Deliberately, that is, as opposed to the usual, um-”

He cleared his throat.

“Coral honeysuckle and red carnation are… rather generically declarations of love,” he said, his voice flat but his hands shaking, “The ivy…”

He cleared his throat.

“Ivy specifies wedded love,” he said, his voice cracking.

“Oh my _god_,” choked Roman, “I cannot _believe_ all three of us-”

“Actually,” Virgil cut him off, looking a little bit like he’d been slapped.

Roman’s mouth fell open.

“You’re _kidding_,” he said gleefully.

His delight was infectious, and Logan and Virgil mouth’s were starting to turn up to match him. Patton was already beaming.

Virgil reached into one of the inner pockets of his hoodie and pulled out a heavy length of silvery fabric. It looked a bit like a scarf.

“It’s- it’s part of the ceremony-”

“Three years and you still try to explain Court shit to us, we know how a fae wedding works, Virgil,” Roman teased.

“I just didn’t want there to be any _miscommunication_-”

“I can’t believe we got engaged in the most adorable way possible,” said Roman, his voice cracking and one of the tears in the corner of his eye spilling over, “There’s _four of _us, this is next level. How does anyone compete with how gay and amazing we are,”

“Technically,” said Logan, smiling softly, “Only Patton has actually asked, and none of us have said yes,”

“_Yes,”_ said Roman instantly, giving Patton another of those heart-stopping kisses, “Of _course_, yes,”

He picked the gold band out of the box and held it out for Patton. Patton’s hands were quaking, and Roman steadied them as he slipped the band over Patton’s finger.

“Yes,” said Logan quietly.

He placed one of the crowns on Patton’s head, and accepted the ring from Roman. Logan’s was a strange color, one Patton had never seen on jewelry, almost green. His hair and skin were outright shining now, and Patton had to blink rapidly but he couldn’t have looked away if he tried. 

“Yes, I’ll marry you,” said Virgil. He sounded a little awed.

He ducked down for Logan’s crown, and then let Roman put the silver band on his finger before gripping Roman’s hand like he was clinging to a life raft.

“Can I put yours on you?” said Patton wetly, and Roman nodded immediately.

Patton pulled the last ring, the reddish one, from the box and managed to fumble it onto Roman’s finger in spite of the fact that both their hands were _still_ shaking. Logan placed the last crown on Roman’s head and Roman kissed his palm as Logan brought his hand back down.

Then all their hands were clasped in the center, haphazard and a little uncomfortable and _perfect,_ so perfect Patton couldn’t even imagine he wasn’t dreaming.

Next to each other the way they were, the symbols on the tops of the rings became obvious.

“A compass,” he sniffed. His own had only the “W” - Roman’s had the “S,” Logan’s the “E,” and Virgil’s pointed North.

“Easy way to find home,” croaked Roman, and Patton kissed him, and then Logan and Virgil, and he kissed them again and again and again until he was dizzy and breathless with it and then kept kissing them anyway.

On his finger, the ring was already warm.

**Author's Note:**

> im also [@tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors](tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com) over on tumblr!


End file.
